<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gotta Be You by PhoenixTodoroki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572054">Gotta Be You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTodoroki/pseuds/PhoenixTodoroki'>PhoenixTodoroki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Adam Ruzek, M/M, Omega Jay Halstead, Omegaverse, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTodoroki/pseuds/PhoenixTodoroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of the prompt from the wonderful jessxcadrew: you said something in your headcanons that piqued my interest. anyways if you’re up for it abo halzek on a call with children? And jays omega instincts come out? also I’ve said this before but absolutely love your writing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gotta Be You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you so much again!!!! I get all bubbly inside whenever someone says they like or love my writing! Well anyway, here we go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This case was a tough one. No one liked the cases that involved children. Jay especially. It was always like a light switch would flip inside of Jay and everyone would see a completely different side of him.</p>
<p>It wasn’t very often that it happened either. Adam started to notice it whenever a particular case would involve children. Jay’s whole demeanor would change. It was no secret in Intelligence or even the 21st that Jay Halstead was Intelligence's resident Omega. People on the outside would automatically assume he was a Beta. He never acted like the traditional Omega would. Ever. All except when children were involved.</p>
<p>Intelligence had managed to bust a child trafficking ring. They had completely stumbled upon the case by accident when Burgess had ran into a child that had been frightened beyond belief. No one could get through to the little girl. That is until Jay stepped into the room.</p>
<p>Adam had watched in complete amazement as the child eyed his mate. He couldn’t even put into words how quick Jay jumped into the “motherly" role. The girl only took a moment before she was letting Jay sit next to her. Adam was almost ashamed to admit that he enjoyed seeing this side to Jay. It wasn’t very often that he would see Jay fret over a child. It wasn’t very often that he saw Jay actually react like an Omega would.</p>
<p>It hadn’t taken long for the girl to open up to Jay. The Omega had taken off the scent blocking bandages off of his scent gland and allowed his natural scent to flood the room. Lavender and vanilla. The girl had calmed almost instantly just by the scent. Jay radiated with soothing and calming pheromones as he talked to the small child. A slight smile on his face as she doodled on one of his notebooks.</p>
<p>By accident, Jay had even growled at Voight when he had walked into the room. Just upon instinct of the demanding Alpha scent coming into the room.</p>
<p>Jay had spent his time nurturing and taking care of the girl. Slowly getting answers out of her until he finally managed to get her to tell him the location she had came from.</p>
<p>What they had found, almost sent Jay into a frenzy. Two little boys and another little girl had been huddled together in a dirty basement in tattered clothing. The smell of the basement was gut wrenching that Adam himself almost lost the contents of his stomach. Jay had jumped into immediate action, rushing over to sooth the children. He ordered the patrolman to fetch blankets, water, and some clothes that Jay always kept in his truck. The only person that the children would even remotely let near them had been Jay. His words calming and gentle as he approached them. They had been skittish around the Alphas of the team but Jay’s words managed to calm them enough that Adam and Atwater could get close.</p>
<p>Jay had remained close to them as the children were loaded up into Ambulance 61. One of the boys clung to Jay, refusing to let go. Jay only muttered to Voight that he was going to the hospital with them but they all knew that he was going to anyway. It was like it on every case with children.</p>
<p>When Adam arrived at the hospital, he had found Jay sitting in the conjoined room that held all four of the children. It had surprised him that Jay was fast asleep on the hospital bed with all the children clinging to him. His arms were wrapped around them protectively. It was clear to him that Jay was in a light sleep and even the slightest movement would wake him up.</p>
<p>Adam smiled softly has he took soft steps into the room and rounded the hospital bed. He reached out, careful of the pups wrapped up in his mate’s protective grasp. His hand landed softly on the side of Jay’s neck, where his bond mark resided, and the Omega stirred. It was the only way Adam knew he could keep Jay from lashing out. Jay’s instincts always went into overdrive whenever it came to a child. Even if that child was not biologically is. “Hey there.” Adam whispered. “How they doing?” the blonde added, motioning towards the children.</p>
<p>Jay made no effort to move but smiled to the Alpha. “Scared. My brother said they are malnourished and dehydrated. Luckily physical injuries were minimum but they are terrified. I couldn’t even leave the room without one of them panicking on my brother.”</p>
<p>Adam only grinned, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. “It’s not like you would of left them anyway.”</p>
<p>Jay gave a soft sigh, shuffling on the bed until he managed to detangle himself from the mass of small limbs. He grabbed his jacket off of the side of the chair and placed it in the middle of the pack of pups before getting up. Stretching, he let out a sigh of relief. His gaze soft as he looked down at the children. “They look peaceful.” He whispered.</p>
<p>Adam’s smile only grew bigger. “They had you.” The Alpha replied, standing up and moving through the room until he was next to his mate. Jay instinctively leaned into the blonde but his eyes never left the pups. Adam could smell the strong protective pheromones radiating off of Jay. “Vanessa and Hailey are getting ahold of their families. They should be here later tonight.” Adam stated.</p>
<p>Four pups. All had been kidnapped from low income families from around Chicago. The little girl, the one who had been found by Burgess, was Sophie Masters. She had been missing for four months. The other little girl was Ariana Harper. She had disappeared around the same time as Sophie. The boys were twin brothers, Kyle and Charlie Benjamin. They had disappeared two months prior. Now thanks to one brave little girl and Jay’s own instincts, four children were going home to their families. The trafficker had been caught and was due to be processed the next morning.</p>
<p>Adam would count this as a win.</p>
<p>The Alpha almost jumped out of his skin as Jay let out a low growl. “Again, Jay?” Willis voice cut through the growls. Jay’s face flushed over causing Will to chuckle for a second. “How long ago did they fall asleep?”</p>
<p>Jay sighed softly, “Maybe an hour ago. They fought it for so long. I had to lay down with them.” In other words, the four pups craved the maternal instincts that kicked in from Jay and the protectiveness that radiated off of him whenever someone would walk by. He made them feel safe.</p>
<p>“I was going to see if they were ready to eat but we can let them sleep for awhile longer.” Will stated. “Let me know when they wake up.”</p>
<p>Jay nodded, his gaze following Will’s form walk out the door. “Going to wait here until the parents arrive?” Adam questioned. The Omega just looked up with a sheepish smile on his face. That smile said it all. “I'll go get you a coffee.” Adam muttered, placing a chaste kiss to Jay’s forehead. “Want anything to eat?”</p>
<p>The Omega shook his head. “I’ll wait until they wake up. It was easiest to get Sophie to eat when I ate with her.”</p>
<p>Adam nodded, giving Jay a quick kiss before excusing himself from the room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jay had remained with the children until the second their parents arrived. The Omega had brushed out their hair, getting all the rats and tangles out. He had managed to coax them into taking showers and getting the dirt and grime off of their bodies. </p>
<p>He had made it his personal mission to go to the cafeteria and get each of their favorite foods for them to have as their first meal outside of the horrors that had been their captivity. </p>
<p>They were in fresh clothes that Jay had Adam go out and buy for them, each with their favorite animal. Sophie a cat, Ariana a penquin, and Kyle and Charlie both had dogs on theirs. </p>
<p>Jay stood close by as the parents were brought into the room and reunited with their children, watching on with a soft smile as they embraced their parents for the first time in months. </p>
<p>Adam stood with him, his arm wrapped around Jay’s waist. The Alpha smiled, whispering to Jay, “You were the only person that could of solved this case?” </p>
<p>Jay looked up to him in confusion. “What?” </p>
<p>Adam laughed softly. “Had it not been for you and your instincts to care for them. We would of never gotten Sophie to talk. That was all you, Jay.” </p>
<p>Jay shrugged but a smile still settled on his face. “I suppose so.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>